Umino's Resolve! I'll Protect Naru
“'Umino's Resolve! I'll Protect Naru'” is the 32nd episode of season one of the Sailor Moon anime, and the 32nd overall. The episode first aired in Japan on November 14, 1992. The DiC English dub title for this episode is "Tuxedo Melvin", and the episode first aired in North America on October 18, 1995. Summary Umino Gurio misinterprets Usagi's advice on seducing Naru, and begins to adopt the persona of Tuxedo Mask. Plot Luna is seen talking to a computer screen and is told that all the Sailor Senshi would soon appear. It goes on to say that it was time to tell them the truth, despite Luna's misgivings. Luna calls everyone out in the middle of night to meet at the Hikawa Shrine, then proceeds to tell them where she comes from, and that they all must wake up and remember their past selves. At first the girls are in disbelief, but Ami proclaims that it must be true if Luna says it is. Luna continues to explain their past and how there used to be a kingdom on the moon, and that the princess they were searching for was the princess of the Moon Kingdom. Elsewhere, Kunzite and Zoisite were examining their current collection of Rainbow Crystals, which the former remarks is beautiful, but it would be more beautiful if all seven were together. Zoisite offers to obtain them for Kunzite, and Kunzite replies that he wants to see Queen Beryl's smile when she acquires the Silver Crystal, making Zoisite jealous. At school, Umino and Naru eat lunch together and Naru asks for a piece of fried shrimp from Umino, which he gladly gives to her. Usagi then shows up and asks if they're a couple, which makes Umino happy, although Naru quickly says that they're just friends, and Umino walks away dejected. Later, Usagi tells Umino to become cool and that he should aspire to be like Tuxedo Mask. Umino agrees and vows to transform into Tuxedo Umino Mask. That day, Usagi and Naru walk home together, with Naru suspicious that someone is following them. A small dog comes up, barks at Usagi and scares her, but Umino in his Tuxedo Umino Mask disguise appears, and is about to pound the little dog with a toy hammer, but the dog's owner becomes angry and hits Umino with the hammer instead. Naru asks about what Umino is doing, to which he replies that he is Tuxedo Umino Mask. Usagi and Naru visit the game center and are about to enter when Tuxedo Umino Mask comes and tries to stop them, laying down by the door and professing them to step over him if they wanted to go in, which they accomplish. Motoki spots Usagi and takes out a pair of tickets. Usagi initially thinks that Motoki is going to ask her out on a date, but Motoki said that the tickets were for the Redman show at the amusement park, which he says that he is too old for. Usagi and Naru agree, but Usagi takes the tickets and tells Naru to go out with Umino since he is trying so hard to win her heart. Naru agrees, much to Umino's happiness. Meanwhile, Zoisite modifies the Black Crystal in a cauldron to transform humans into youma. He then goes to Naru's house with the intent to transform her to draw out Sailor Moon, but sees Umino still in his disguise and becomes worried that the true Tuxedo Mask will foil his plans, prompting him to leave, and leaving Umino in stupefied shock. Naru the opens the door, but quickly shuts it again when she sees Umino in his costume. Umino asks her what time thay should meet in the morning, to which Naru answers at noon, albeit still angry. Usagi goes to the amusement park, and Luna asks if she had listened to the story about the princess. Usagi said that she did, but she also had to worry about her friend's love life. She spots Naru and enters the park, while Luna tries to keep an eye on her. Naru and Umino attend the Redman show, with Umino in his civilian clothes and his Tuxedo Umino Mask costume in his backpack, promising that he will change if something happens. Zoisite is also at the amusement park with his Black Crystal to turn Naru into a youma. He nearly suceeds, but when Naru drops her purse and leans down to recover it, Zoisite misses his target and the Redman actor is transformed. The youma goes around throwing trapping the audience in moss balls, but Tuxedo Umino Mask appears and attempts to fight the youma by throwing fried shrimp at him, but is easily defeated. Usagi instructs Naru to run away, but Naru is worried about Umino. Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon. Umino fights the youma and tells Naru to run away, but Naru runs toward him to protect him, causing her to be trapped by the youma. Sailor Moon appears and faces the youma but Zoisite approaches and demands the handover of the Rainbow Crystal. She initially refuses, but reluctantly complies when Zoisite informs her that all of the people, including Naru, will die if she doesn't. Just when she gives it to Zoisite, Tuxedo Mask arrives and knocks the Rainbow Crystal away. Sailor Moon tries to recover the Rainbow Crystal, but the youma throws the marimo at her. Zoisite fights Tuxedo Mask in the meantime, and vanishes once he attacks. Sailor Moon then uses Moon Tiara Action to attack the youma and purifies him with Moon Healing Escalation, and everyone is freed from the moss. Luna is impressed by Usagi, but Zoisite appears again and swats her away to get the Rainbow Crystal. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon try to get him, but Zoisite already leaves with his prized crystal. Tuxedo Mask vows to get the Rainbow Crystal back and Sailor Moon thanks him, but Tuxedo Mask says that he will keep it himself. Later, Naru and Umino watch the Redman show, and Naru thanks Umino. That night Usagi returns home, feeling conflicted about Tuxedo Mask's intentions. Changes Changes From the Manga *This episode's events never happened in the manga. Dub Changes *The Redman sentai show was changed to just "The Wacky Wrestlers" (since Sentai was just becoming known in America at that time as Power Rangers). First Appearances |-|Characters = |-|Items = |-|Transformation phrases = |-|Attacks = Trivia * Umino can be seen playing the Street Fighter arcade game Gallery de:Folge 32 - Im Vergnügungspark Category:Anime episodes Category:Sailor Moon episodes Category:Anime